Dragon Knight: Gladius Fatis
by FI. Frieda
Summary: Takdir, sebuah kata yang memiki makna menyangkut nasib. Pedang, sebuah senjata yang ditempa menggunakan besi yang dipanaskan. Namun, apa yang didapatkan jika kedua hal tersebut digabungkan? Kesatria Naga: Pedang Takdir. Ini adalah kisah tentang seorang pemuda yang telah mencabut pedang yang akan menentukan nasibnya, nasib seluruh umat manusia.


**Dragon Knight: ****Gladius Fatis**

**Disclaimer: **Semua karakter milik penciptanya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam untuk kepentingan cerita tanpa mengharapkan imbalan materi sedikitpun.

**Genre: **Fantasy, Adventure, Martial Arts, Magic Romance.

**Warning: **Typo, Alternative Universe, Bahasa tidak baku, alur berantakan

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **Takdir, sebuah kata yang memiki makna menyangkut nasib. Pedang, sebuah senjata yang ditempa menggunakan besi yang dipanaskan. Namun, apa yang didapatkan jika kedua hal tersebut digabungkan? Kesatria Naga: Pedang Takdir. Ini adalah kisah tentang seorang pemuda yang telah mencabut pedang yang akan menentukan nasibnya, nasib seluruh umat manusia.

**-o0o-**

Chapter 0. Prologue

Di tanah benua Bumi yang indah tersimpan banyak misteri sejarah yang perlahan namun pasti semakin menghilang seiringnya waktu.

Cerita-cerita lama digantikan cerita baru. Namun, legenda tetap menjadi sebuah legenda yang tetap bertahan sampai sekarang. Legenda mengenai Dragon Knight sudah menjadi kenangan lama yang tetap diceritakan meski sudah ratusan tahun berlalu.

Legenda dari Ksatria Naga yang baik, ramah, kuat dan rela berkorban demi kebaikan. Legenda mengatakan bahwa dia telah menundukan para Naga di setiap penjuru dunia dan memerintahkan para Raja Naga untuk tunduk dibawah kakinya. Sosok manusia yang menguasai segala sihir Dragon Slayer dan melawan raja iblis untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran. Membangun kembali dunia dan menciptakan perdamaian.

Itu adalah isi dongeng yang masih diceritakan para orang tua sekarang kepada anak-anaknya sebagai pengantar tidur menuju alam mimpi.

Meskipun sebagian besar legendanya hampir dilupakan, tidak akan menjadi penghalang bahwa legenda itu tetap hidup sampai sekarang. Karena ...

Setiap manusia yang masih menghirup udara tenang saat ini, berhutang nyawa kehidupan padanya.

-o0o-

Sepasang insan sedang berlarian membelah hutan rimbun pada malam gelap yang bercuaca hujan tak deras.

Seakan tak peduli dengan rintikan air mata langit yang semakin banyak berjatuhan ke bumi, keduanya tetap berlari tanpa memperdulikan rasa lelah yang menyerang tubuh mereka.

Sang manusia satu adalah pria pirang bermata biru cerah. Dia mengenakan jubah bangsawan berwarna putih dengan jilatan api merah yang berada di sepanjang tepiannya, juga dia mengenakan celana biru tua panjang dengan sendal hitam.

Di belakangnya adalah seorang wanita anggun dengan rambut merah panjang sampai ke pinggul dengan bola mata abu-abu yang menyiratkan ketakutan. Dia mengenakan baju sederhana dengan warna hitam berlengan panjang jingga dan rok hitam di atas lutut. Juga, sepasang sepatu hitam terpasang untuk melindungi kaki jenjangnya.

Sang wanita berlari dengan sedang memeluk sebuah lilitan kain berukuran lumayan yang ia peluk dengan erat. Jika lebih diperhatikan lagi, dibalik celah kain itu terdapat rautan wajah kecil yang damai juga tertidur nyaman.

Dia adalah anak wanita itu, lebih tepatnya anak kedua manusia tersebut. Entah apa yang membuat mereka berlari tergesa-gesa di dalam hutan gelap ini? Juga, apa yang membuat sang wanita terlihat ketakutan?

Namun, sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang menggetarkan batin keduanya. Suara yang tak mampu ditutupi oleh sang hujan. Hal itu dapat terlihat ketika raut wajah wanita itu menjadi semakin takut dan memeluk bayi dalam gendongannya semakin erat.

"Bagaimana ini, Minato-kun? Mereka semakin mendekat dengan kita."

Pria bernama Minato itu menoleh sebentar, dia mengeraskan wajahnya setelah menyadari betapa terpojoknya mereka sekarang.

"Terus berlari, Kushina. Aku 'kan mencoba untuk memperlambat mereka."

Tidak ada rasa ragu sedikit pun dari kata-kata tersebut, apalagi setelah melihat wajah damai di balik balutan kain yang di peluk istrinya, Kushina, Minato membulatkan tekadnya untuk menghambat _mereka _yang mengincar anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

Dan dengan menyiapkan sebuah dagger khusus yang ia ciptakan melalui [ Projection Magic , Minato lalu memperlambat larinya sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat di bawah pohon besar.

Sedangkan disisi Kushina ada sedikit rasa tak rela dan tak enak hati melihat suaminya. Tetapi ia yakin, Minato tidak akan mati semudah itu, tidak sebelum mereka berhasil melihat senyum anaknya saat dewasa nanti.

"Berjanjilah kalau kau akan kembali padaku, kembali pada pelukanku. Minato-kun! Aku mencintaimu!" Suara yang dikeluarkan Kushina terdengar begitu menyayat—bagaikan sembilu bambu diterpa angin pagi—Dengan cepat Kushina mengecup pipi suaminya sebentar sebelum berlari ke depan meninggalkan Minato seorang diri dengan air mata mengalir di pipi.

Sedangkan Minato mengukir senyum tipis melihat istrinya yang menjauh pergi. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat lelehan air mata itu, tapi bagaimanapun dia harus melakukannya demi keselamatan istrinya, demi masa depan putranya.

"Aku berjanji."

Suara rendah keluar begitu saja dari pita suara Minato. Bersama dengan tatapan matanya yang menajam ketika merasakan hawa tidak mengenakan dari belakangnya. Bukan hanya satu, sepuluh? Ah tidak, itu juga bukan! Karena hawa ini cukup jelas memperlihatkan bahwa ada puluhan disana.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian mau dari kami?" tanya Minato tanpa menoleh ataupun melihat bentuk visual dari hawa itu karena ia tahu betul siapa dan bagaimana bentuk mereka.

"Anak manusia! Berikan kami anak manusia itu!"

Dibelakang Minato, tepat disekitar semak-semak tinggi yang basah oleh hujan terdapat banyak sosok menyerupai kadal tetapi hanya berdiri menggunakan dua kaki, sedangkan tanganya digunakan untuk menggenggam beberapa alat senjata seperti pedang tumpul, tombak trisula dan juga kapak tulang.

Hanya dengan mengetahui ciri-ciri tersebut siapa pun akan mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah..

"Lizardman ... Aku tak tahu apa tujuanmu untuk menculik anakku. Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan?"

Lizardman. Identitas dari ras dan fisik itu memang sudah diketahui oleh Minato, karena memang hutan ini dikelilingi oleh banyak ras monster yang berkeliaran. Tentu Lizardman adalah salah satunya, sebab tak jauh dari hutan ini ada sebuah rawa yang biasanya menjadi habitat ras ini. Mereka bukannya kuat, hanya saja ras ini mampu meniru apapun sihir yang ada hanya dengan sekali lihat.

"Khukhukhu ... Meskipun tubuhnya masih kecil, kami merasakan energi sihir yang besar dari anak itu. Kami akan mempersembahkannya pada dia yang Agung, dan mendapatkan imbalan menjadi monster penguasa hutan ini!"

Suara dari makhluk itu tidak jauh berbeda dari manusia pada umumnya. Hanya saja, bau daging busuk tercium menyengat ketika dia berbicara.

Minato tidak menjawab apapun kali ini. Tidak mungkin dia memberikan putranya sebagai persembahan konyol itu.

Minato menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan, mencoba menyeimbangkan aliran prana dalam tubuhnya. Dia tahu kalau Lizardman bukan lawan yang mudah dikalahkan jika mereka berkelompok.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menyerahkan putraku padamu. Tetapi, aku 'kan memberikan ..."

Ketika para Lizardman itu diam mendengar ucapan Minato, beberapa dari mereka terbujur kaku dengan perut bersimpuh darah dengan luka fatal yang disebabkan oleh benda tajam semacam belati.

"K-kau ... Sialan! Bunuh dia!"

Satu dari sekian Lizardman itu sepertinya merupakan pemimpin kelompok itu. Dia berseru pada kawanannya untuk membunuh Minato yang meloncat ke udara dengan dagger khusus di kedua tangannya yang memancarkan energi listrik.

Pemimpin kawanan itu lalu menganalisis sihir itu menggunakan matanya, lalu mengambil langkah dengan dagger yang sama persis dengan yang Minato perlihatkan.

"**Projection Magic: Dagger! Electro Magic: Electricité!**"

Projection Magic merupakan sihir orisinil yang diciptakan oleh Minato sendiri, sihir ini dilakukan dengan menganalisa struktur, bahan dan kandungan benda yang pernah ia pegang. Lalu menciptakannya kembali menggunakan prana dengan tingkat kesamaan yang sama persis.

Dagger itu Minato lempar dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kumpulan Lizardman. Seharusnya itu cukup untuk membunuh mereka dengan cepat, namun sayangnya Minato sedikit lupa kalau mereka bisa meniru sihir yang dia buat, sehingga serangan cepat itu menjadi tidak efisien sama sekali.

"Tsk ... Sihir itu benar-benar merepotkan!"

Meskipun sihir yang dikeluarkan Lizardman hanya imitasi, perwujudan dari kepalsuan, tetapi tetap saja itu sangat mengganggu. Terlebih damage yang diberikan juga tidak jauh berbeda membuat tingkat kesulitan melawannya bertambah satu poin.

Lizardman juga dibagi menjadi beberapa jenis. Dan dalam kasus Minato ini, ras Lizardman yang mampu mengeluarkan sihir disebut Hermit Lizardman. Sedangkan yang lainnya merupakan Lizardman Fighter yang berperang menggunakan tombak dan senjata kebanggan lainnya.

"Manusia! Sebaiknya kau menyerah. Karena dengan jumlah seperti ini, kau sudah pasti kalah!" seru pemimpin kawanan itu, tetapi hal tersebut tidak membuat Minato mundur.

Dikepala kuningnya, terdapat banyak hal yang ia pikirkan untuk mengalahkan kawanan menyebalkan itu. Belum lagi, seberapa untungnya sihir yang dimiliki oleh kawanan tersebut pasti ada kelemahannya pula. Itulah yang sedang Minato pikirkan saat ini.

Beberapa detik tetap berjalan dengan Minato yang lebih sering menghindari serangan kepadanya.

Rentang waktu, damage dari magic yang diberikan, serta jumlah Hermit Lizardman yang perlu dikalahkan.

Pikirannya terus saja dipompa untuk mengatasi masalah ini. Terlebih setelah dianalisis terdapat sepuluh Hermit Lizardman yang perlu dikalahkan terlebih dahulu.

Ketika Minato menyempatkan diri untuk berhenti didahan pohon besar didekatnya, dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Jadi begitu. Semakin lama, rentang waktu [delay] dari sihir yang mereka gunakan semakin meningkat. Juga, kekuatan sihir yang mereka gunakan juga semakin menipis."

Bergumam sambil mengawasi keadaan, Minato akhirnya dapat tersenyum sebentar. Dia yakin bisa mengalahkan mereka saat ini. Lagipula dia adalah pemimpin keluarga Namikaze, salah satu dari The Ten Strongers Chivalric Families. Yakni sepuluh keluarga kekesatriaan terkuat di kerajaan.

Dengan gelar itu, dia tentu tidak mungkin akan kalah dari monster rank Midle ini, itu tentu mustahil karena akan memalukan harga dirinya sebagai pemimpin keluarga Namikaze, Lord Namikaze Minato.

"Sepertinya aku harus terpaksa menggunakan itu."

Menggunakan Projection Magic yang sudah ia kuasai dengan betul, Minato lalu menggumamkan beberapa kata yang terdengar menakutkan. Bahkan aura yang dia keluarkan menjadi semakin berbeda dari sebelumnya. Melihat hal tersebut, tentu saja membuat sebagian Lizardman Fighter terdekat refleks mundur.

"**I am the successor of trumpet courage, Holy Knight descendants. Until my spirit is broken, but my sword will never be broken. Oh my king, me begging you—bring essence battle into my hand!**"

Ledakan energi besar menimbulkan tiupan angin kencang yang bahkan hampir menumbangkan beberapa pohon disekitarnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebilah pedang emas melayang diudara. Ini adalah pedang yang konon katanya mampu membunuh para Dewa dan Dewi, pedang milik Dewa Verethragna dari benua timur.

Pedang tanpa nama yang memancarkan energi suci yang mematikan.

Selang beberapa detik ketika Minato mengayunkan pedangnya; tanah-tanah menjadi bergemuruh seakan ikut mengikuti perintahnya, hingga pada beberapa waktu, puluhan bahkan ratusan pedang emas mencuat bagaikan duri dari bawah tanah yang membunuh, menghabisi, membantai para kawanan itu.

Ini adalah kekuatan dari seorang Ksatria Suci [Holy Knight] yang melayani kerajaan. Bahkan dengan gelar Lord yang dia dapatkan tentu sudah dapat dipastikan sejauh mana kekuatan pria ini.

"Waktu sempit, tindakan nekat."

Setelah Minato menghilangkan keberadaan pedang magisnya, dia lalu bergegas menyusul Kushina. Dia berharap istri dan putranya baik-baik saja. Terutama putranya, karena dia telah diramalkan oleh tetua ras Petapa Katak akan menjadi sesuatu yang paling berbahaya dimasa yang akan datang.

-o0o-

Rintikan hujan masih berjatuhan dari langit yang tinggi. Rasa dinginnya terasa menusuk menyengat tulang menimbulkan efek tak enak pada syaraf-syaraf kulit.

Tetapi, meskipun begitu ... Wanita ini tetap memaksa diri menghempas tubuhnya menerjang dingin dan mengabaikan syaraf-syarafnya yang mulai terasa kaku.

Namanya adalah Kushina, wanita yang menjadi istri dari pemimpin keluarga Namikaze, sekaligus orang kedua paling berpengaruh dalam keluarga itu.

_"Minato! Kushina! Pergilah kedalam hutan Gaulia, pergi kearah selatan tempat dimana reruntuhan kaum Seraphim berada. Setelah itu, biarkan bayi ini terlarut bersama sungai didekat reruntuhan tersebut. Aku melihat masa depan yang berat harus dia pikul seorang diri, meskipun begitu, aku juga melihat akan ada sosok yang selalu mendampinginya kapanpun dan dimanapun."_

_"Lalu, apa yang akan kami lakukan di reruntuhan itu? Mohon berikan alasannya, tetua."_

_"Ini masih samar-samar. Hanya saja, ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar anak itu bisa selamat dan hidup sampai usia dimana dia harus mengemban takdir yang dijatuhkan kepadanya."_

Sekilas ingatan singkat yang dikatakan oleh tetua petapa katak beberapa hari yang lalu masih membekas jelas di ingatan Kushina.

Dalam hati sebenarnya Kushina tak rela meninggalkan anaknya, buah hatinya, anak pertamanya sekaligus harapannya. Dia sangat menyayangi anak ini, siapapun tidak berhak menyangkal hal tersebut.

Tetapi, jika ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar anaknya bisa hidup sampai usia dewasa, dia rela. Mungkin dia tidak akan pernah lagi melihat wajah Naruto lagi, tetapi asalkan Naruto bisa hidup dirinya sungguh tak apa.

Tak terasa kaki sudah mencapai batasnya. Berlari tanpa istirahat tentu mustahil dilakukan. Kalaupun ada, itu hanya didalam cerita fiksi bertema pahlawan ataupun cerita fiksi fantasi lainnya. Apalagi Kushina merupakan seorang perempuan yang kekuatan fisiknya dibawah kekuatan fisik laki-laki.

Akan tetapi ...

"Inikah tempat yang dikatakan oleh tetua katak?"

The Seraphim Temple—Kushina sejenak menatap kagum pada reruntuhan seperti kuil yang terbuat dari marmer ini. Meskipun sudah tua dan banyak bagian yang sudah rusak, tetapi kesan magis masih terpancar jelas.

"Aku dapat merasakannya. Semacam ada energi aneh disini."

Merasa penasaran dengan energi asing yang dirasakan membuat Kushina secara tak sadar memasuki kuil itu.

Terlihat hanya kegelapan yang ada. Isi reruntuhan ini benar-benar gelap, namun dengan anehnya ketika Kushina menapakkan kakinya diatas lantai yang memperlihatkan pola unik, obor-obor disetiap dinding koridor reruntuhan mulai menyala dengan sendirinya. Seakan ada sesuatu yang menghidupkannya.

Langkah Kushina sempat terhenti. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya yang membungkus bayi itu, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tempat ini jauh dari kata bersih dan terawat. Lantai yang berdebu tentu tak terhindarkan, serta banyak sarang laba-laba yang memuakkan kadang menghalangi jalan Kushina.

Akan tetapi, Kushina melihat setitik cahaya terang dari dalam sana.

Langkah kaki yang semakin cepat tidak terelakan lagi. Lagipula tetua katak mengatakan ada sesuatu disini yang berkaitan dengan ramalan yang menyangkut anaknya.

Ketika tinggal selangkah lagi keluar dari lorong yang berdebu ini, sesuatu tiba-tiba terjadi. Sesuatu yang membuat pandangan Kushina menjadi redup seketika.

-o0o-

'A-apa? Dimana ini?!'

Kushina berpikir sejenak. Sedetik yang lalu dia merasa seperti dipindahkan oleh sesuatu dan ketika dia membuka matanya semuanya menjadi terlihat tidak masuk akal.

Sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan baginya adalah dia kini sedang melayang di tengah-tengah sesuatu. Terasa seperti tenggelam didalam air, akan tetapi dia masih bisa bernapas seolah masih berada di darat. Tempat ini sangatlah besar, bahkan Kushina tidak bisa melihat sampai sejauh mana ujung dari daerah ini.

Dengan kedua tangan yang masih memeluk anaknya, Kushina kemudian mengayunkan kedua kaki untuk berenang kedepan mencari setitik jalan keluar dari sana.

Tetapi ada sesuatu yang lain, di arah kiri tak jauh dari tempat Kushina berada. Sesuatu itu menyerupai sebuah altar berbentuk kubus yang terbuat dari marmer putih dengan banyak polesan-polesan unik berwarna hitam mengelilinginya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, seakan terhipnotis Kushina lalu berenang mendekati altar kubus tersebut. Akan tetapi suara tangisan bayinya secara tiba-tiba menyadarkan Kushina.

Dia tersentak, akan tetapi sesuatu dari altar tersebut terasa terus menariknya meskipun Kushina berusaha untuk melawan. Pada akhirnya, Kushina menyerah pada keadaan dan mendekati tempat tersebut secara perlahan.

Ketika sekitar satu meter mendekati altar kubus itu, polesan-polesan yang ada di altar itu tiba-tiba bergerak cepat. Hingga sebuah pola yang terbentuk dari energi sihir aneh tiba-tiba bersinar terang disekeliling tubuhnya, juga sihir itu berporos pada altar kubus di hadapannya.

Kushina tersentak, akan tetapi tidak ada waktu baginya untuk terkejut saat ini. Terlebih ketika bayi dalam pelukannya tiba-tiba terikat oleh sesuatu menyerupai tali sihir berwarna biru dan membawa bayi itu keatas altar lalu melilit sekujur tubuhnya dengan energi sihir biru berbentuk tali.

"Naruto!"

Kushina berteriak, namun seakan memang berada di dalam air, suaranya sama sekali tidak terdengar. Bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Suara aneh terdengar.

Itu terasa samar tetapi juga terasa begitu jelas.

Suara yang menyerupai teriakan dari belasan, tidak! Ini ratusan orang yang sedang menghadapi konflik perang. Tidak hanya itu, suara raungan keras dan nyaring juga sekilas terdengar.

Bersama dengan itu, terlihat sebuah layar besar yang berbentuk persegi dengan panjang sekitar lima meter. Akan tetapi, altar kubus tempat Naruto tadi berada tiba-tiba menghilang secara magis.

Disana ...

Dilayar itu ...

Kushina melihat seorang pria bersurai kuning yang membelakanginya.

Rasanya seperti mirip dengan Minato tetapi juga nampak berbeda. Layar itu juga memperlihatkan para monster raksasa yang berada dihadapan pria itu dengan taring-taring yang tajam. Bahkan Kushina dapat merasakan hawa intimidasi yang membunuh dengan hanya melihatnya saja.

Semua itu terasa sekilas, dan sekarang entah mengapa Kushina merasa seakan terjatuh. Terjatuh dari tempat yang tinggi hingga tiba-tiba ketika dia menutup matanya sedetik lalu membukanya kembali, dia sudah berada disebuah lorong gelap.

Akan tetapi lorong ini berbeda dari lorong yang tadi. Jika tadi merupakan lorong gelap dengan banyak debu dan sarang laba-laba yang mengelilinginya, maka ini terlihat lorong super bersih yang terlihat terawat rapi seakan disapu dan dibersihkan setiap hari.

Kushina sempat bingung, akan tetapi kehilangan Naruto sempat membuatnya panik hingga tiba-tiba suara tangisan bayi terdengar menyapa telinga wanita itu.

"Na-naruto!"

Naluri seorang ibu. Lagipula tidak ada sesiapapun disini. Melupakan hal tidak masuk akal yang ia alami tadi, Kushina lalu berlari menelusuri lorong panjang itu tanpa pikir panjang.

Beruntungnya, suara itu semakin terdengar nyaring. Yang artinya asal suara itu semakin dekat. Semakin dekat dengan dengan asal suara, semakin banyak juga lukisan-lukisan kuno yang terukir di dinding bersih.

Sekilas Kushina tertarik untuk melihatnya, karena dia merupakan orang yang menyukai hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan artefak kuno. Akan tetapi, anaknya jauh lebih penting! Maka dari itu, Kushina semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Perlahan Kushina melihat cahaya diujung lorong dan dia butuh beberapa detik lagi untuk mencapai sana.

Sekali lagi, Kushina terkejut melihat bahwa lorong itu mengarah pada ruang terbuka yang luasnya sangat besar yang keseluruhannya merupakan ruangan putih yang terbuat dari marmer berkualitas. Ini bahkan menyerupai setengah luas kebun buah anggur milik keluarga Namikaze yang luasnya mencakup dua ratus meter lebih. Ada pola aneh yang mengelilingi dinding ruangan besar itu dan juga lukisan-lukisan berwarna yang menggambarkan peperangan dan pahlawan heroik.

Akan tetapi sesuatu yang jauh lebih mengagumkan sekaligus mengejutkan ada depan mata Kushina.

"A-apa?!"

Besar dan mengagumkan. Tetapi juga menakutkan dan menyeramkan.

Tak masuk akal memang. Karena didalam ruangan ini, terdapat sesosok naga hitam yang tak hanya gagah namun juga ganas. Matanya sama seperti kebanyakan mata predator lainnya, sisiknya yang keras tak kalah kuatnya dengan lempengan prisai baja, juga taring panjangnya yang siap merobek kulit siapapun.

Bibir atas dan bibir bawah Kushina bergetar ketakutan. Dia bahkan tertunduk dengan napas yang terengah-terengah akibat hawa luar biasa yang naga itu keluarkan. Matanya hampir tertutup, hanya saja dia memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya.

**"Sepertinya manusia itu adalah ibu dari anak ini? Apa aku benar, wahai peri yang menjaga kuil agung bertabur putih suci ini."**

Naga itu berbicara dengan suara kasar. Lawan bicaranya tentu bukan Kushina karena di depan sosok naga itu, terlihat sesosok seperti manusia namun tubuhnya bercahaya terang seolah ia menyatu dengan cahaya itu sendiri.

**"Kau benar, wahai Naga penguasa angin utara, Wyrmking [ Bahamut Dragon ]. Energi wanita itu sama persis dengan energi yang ikut mengaktifkan Gate of Celestia dan membangkitkan kita berdua."**

Sosok itu menjawab. Tenang dan berwibawa. Ada sejumlah titik cerah dari suaranya.

Melihat dan sendengar sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia ketahui secara langsung tak ayal membuat Kushina terkejut setengah mati.

Siapa sih yang gak kenal kedua makhluk legenda itu, yang mana konon katanya dalam sebuah legenda yang tertulis dibuku dikatakan bahwa mereka —Dragon and Seraphim— merupakan kedua makhluk yang berdiri disamping Dragon Knight untuk mengalahkan para pasukan iblis dan membawa kedamaian didunia. Inilah alasan mengapa Kushina sangat terkejut karena dia merupakan seseorang yang sangat menyukai legenda tersebut.

Dengan matanya yang masih sangat sulit untuk terbuka lebar, Kushina menatap dengan seksama sesuatu yang ada diantara naga dan seraphim itu. Sesuatu tersebut merupakan sebuah altar kubus yang memiliki ukiran yang sama dengan yang ia lihat sebelumnya. Dan juga ...

"N-Naruto!"

Tepat sekali. Itu adalah altar yang sama dengan yang dia lihat sebelumnya. Tetapi, mengapa Naruto ada disana? Mengapa dia ada diantara naga dan seraphim itu?

Apa dia akan dijadikan tumbal?

Atau sesuatu mengerikan yang lain.

Berpikir keras dalam kemustahilan yang ia lihat membuat Kushina secara tidak sadar menggerakan tubuhnya secara perlahan mendekati sosok naga, seraphim dan putra nya tak jauh disana.

Sedangkan ditempat itu, sosok naga hitam tadi membentangkan kedua sayapnya lebar, memperlihatkan kepada dunia bahwa dia merupakan sosok naga yang tangguh. Setelah selesai, naga tadi kemudian merendahkan kepalanya dan kembali bersuara.

**"Diantara semua manusia yang hidup saat ini, ada alasan tersendiri mengapa dirimu yang terpilih. Tetaplah melangkah menuju masa depan yang cerah meskipun nantinya engkau akan melalui jalan yang tidak mudah. Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri, aku bangga memilihmu dan kembali bertarung bersamamu, wahai sahabatku!"**

Setelah berbicara dengan bayi dihadapannya, dengan gagah Naga itu lalu melirik kearah seraphim yang tak jauh darinya dan kembali bersuara.

"**Sekarang jalankan ritualnya, sahabatku. Dirinya sudah lahir kembali, ratusan tahun aku menunggu saat ini. Saat kembali bertarung dengannya lagi."**

Seraphim itu mengangguk lembut dan dengan membaca beberapa mantra sihir yang tak dimengerti oleh siapapun, sebuah lingkaran sihir indah melayang diudara, memenuhi ruangan itu. Serangkaian pola aksara yang membentuk pola unik secara ajaibnya meresap kedalam tubuh Naruto kecil membuat bayi tersebut secara tiba-tiba menangis dengan kencang hingga ritual tersebut selesai.

Baik naga maupun seraphim tersebut kini menghilang dari sudut pandang manapun. Tidak ada sesiapapun disana terkecuali Kushina yang bersusah payah mendatangi Naruto dan juga Naruto sendiri yang kini tertidur dengan wajah damai.

-o0o-

"Kushina! Kushina!"

Suara terdengar, namun seakan tuli wanita itu tak kunjung bangun.

Namun si pria tetap berusaha untuk membangunkannya. Dia sempat melirik kearah sekitar, disini hanya ada sebuah ruangan kotor dengan berbagai patung aneh dan pola rumit yang memenuhi dindingnya. Tapi, apa yang terjadi hingga istrinya pingsan disini? Apa yang terjadi, bagaimana bisa?

Minato melirik kesebelah Kushina. Dia tersenyum menemukan putranya masih dalam keadaan baik dan tertidur damai.

"Kau sudah melewati hari yang berat, anakku. Kau benar-benar anak ayah."

Dia mengatakannya dengan tersenyum, meskipun ada setitik rasa sedih yang terselip disana. Sungguh sebenarnya Minato tak tega untuk membuang anaknya sendiri, tetapi apa yang dikatakan oleh tetua katak memang benar.

Karena apabila Naruto memang merupakan seseorang yang ditakdirkan memiliki kekuatan itu, maka dia pasti menjadi incaran banyak pihak. Bukan hanya pihak monster dan iblis saja, tetapi pihak kerajaan pun kemungkinan besar akan memanfaatkannya.

Itulah alasan mengapa Minato mengikuti saran yang diucapkan oleh tetua katak, yakni dengan menghanyutkan putranya di sungai ini, dengan harapan agar ada sosok manusia baik yang merawatnya dan membesarkannya layaknya anak mereka sendiri.

Minato yakin akan itu.

"Ugh ... Minato-kun, apa yang terjadi? Kepalaku terasa sakit."

Sepertinya Kushina sudah siuman. Setelah Minato mendengar gumaman istrinya itu, dia dengan cepat memberinya air minum kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, percayalah. Hanya saja, apa yang terjadi sehingga kamu pingsan disini?"

Mendengar perkataan Minato membuat Kushina mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, namun ..

"Aw .. aku tak tahu. Ketika aku mencoba mengingatnya, kepalaku terasa sakit seperti habis terbentur sesuatu."

Dengan tangan kanannya yang memijit pelipisnya pelan, Kushina mengatakan hal itu dengan mata menyipit. Ini aneh, karena entah mengapa perasaan Kushina mengatakan seolah dia baru saja melakukan perjalanan yang hebat, namun apa itu? Dia tak bisa mengingatnya. Seberapa keras dia mencoba mengingatnya yang tersisa kini hanya kepalanya yang terasa sakit, panas dan nyeri.

"Begitu, baiklah. Yang terpenting kau dan Naruto baik-baik saja. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Kata Minato bersyukur.

Pria itu kemudian semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh Kushina, memberikan rasa nyaman, menyalurkan rasa hangat dan saling berbagi kasih sayang yang mereka miliki dan mereja jalin sejak lama.

Sesekali Minato mencium pucuk kepala Kushina, kemudian mengelus punggung wanita itu dengan lembut.

Hujan telah reda—Seketika, langit gelap berawan tadi telah digantikan dengan langit malam yang berbintang. Dan perlahan tapi pasti, terlihat kedua manusia itu keluar dari dalam kuil dengan Kushina yang kini bertumpu pada Minato.

Mungkin efek perjalan gaib yang ia alami tadi membuat sebagian besar prana-nya menghilang. Meskipun begitu, Kushina masih tak bisa mengingat apa yang benar-benar ia lalui tadi.

Itu seperti mimpi misterius yang datang dengan sendirinya ketika kau sedang tidur. Dan ketika kau terbangun dari mimpi tersebut, secara tidak sadar kau melupakannya.

Berjalan dengan perlahan menuju sungai yang tak jauh dari kuil itu. Suara arusnya tidak terdengar kuat, padahal sungai ini mengalir langsung dari pegunungan di utara sana. Jadi, tingkat kejernihannya mencapai tahap maksimum. Bahkan kau bisa langsung meminum airnya.

Itu terbukti dengan Minato yang dengan perlahan membasuh wajahnya dan lalu meminum air sungai itu dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya yang disatukan sebagai wadah air. Tak lupa dia juga meminumkan air tersebut kepada Kushina, tentu Kushina yang sedang kehilangan banyak prana dengan cepat menghabiskan air itu.

Setelah selesai, keduanya lalu melihat kearah Naruto kecil. Bahkan disaat kondisi seperti ini pun, wajah itu tetap terlihat damai. Hal itu membuat Minato dan Kushina secara tak sadar kembali meneteskan air mata.

Sungguh, mereka tak tega harus membiarkan anaknya sendirian. Apalagi harus melarutkannya disungai yang entah bahaya apa yang ada nantinya. Tapi meskipun mereka tak mau, hal ini tetap harus dilakukan.

Dengan menekankan kata [Demi kebaikan masa depan Naruto] didalam hati dan pikiran mereka berdua. Minato dan Kushina yakin, ini memanglah jalan yang terbaik.

Kushina menyentuh kening Naruto kecil dengan jari telunjuknya kemudian menyentuhnya dengan lembut hingga sampai pada pipinya yang terasa halus seperti kapas.

"Naruto—Jangan nakal, okay. Makanlah yang banyak dan tumbuhlah dengan kuat. Kau juga harus mandi setiap hari agar tetap hangat. Jangan begadang. Kau harus istirahat dengan cukup. Lalu ... carilah teman. Kau tidak perlu punya banyak teman. Sedikit saja, yang penting mereka bisa kau percayai."

Tersenyum dengan air mata itu tidaklah mengenakkan. Sebagai seorang ibu baru, ditakdirkan untuk berpisah dengan anaknya membuat hati Kushina hancur. Dirinya seolah merupakan kelopak yang kehilangan bunganya.

Terjatuh tanpa arah, ditiup angin entah kemana hingga akhirnya terhapus oleh air hujan berguguran.

Jadi, untuk tetap menjadi seorang ibu dia harus tetap menasihati anaknya. Meskipun ia sadar bahwa Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Minato berusaha untuk tersenyum melihat interaksi antara istri dan anaknya. Meskipun sebagai seorang ayah dia juga merasa seperti daun cemara yang berguguran di pertengahan oktober—merasa tak rela untuk membiarkan anaknya hidup tanpa pengawasan mereka.

Padahal dia ingin sekali mengajari Naruto berdiri, berjalan, berbicara atau bahkan bermain ditaman dengan hamburan canda dan tawa. Namun, ini semua hanya mimpi.

Minato mengarahkan jemari tangannya kedepan, ikut menggapai wajah mungil Naruto. Sama seperti apa yang Kushina lakukan sebelumnya, dirinya mengelus wajah sehalus sutra itu dengan lambut dan menyisir kepala yang masih belum ditumbuhi banyak rambut itu dengan pelan.

"Naruto—pesan ayah sama persis dengan pesan ibumu. Jadi anak yang kuat, dan nikahi banyak gadis diluar sana. Ayah akan mendukungmu."

Dan..

Secara bersamaan dengan setitik bintang jatuh dilangit, kedua orang tua itu berkata.

"Selamat tinggal, anakku tersayang."

Bersama dengan sebuah rakit kayu yang dibentuk menggunakan sihir khusus, anak yang dianugerahi oleh kaum Seraphim dan juga sebagai wadah dari naga penguasa langit utara. Kini terhanyut bersama sungai yang konon katanya dianugerahi oleh para peri.

Sedangkan, jauh di hilir sungai tersebut. Terdapat seorang pria tua dengan pakaian jubah hitam tanpa hodie yang secara tak sadar memperlihatkan senyuman tak biasa. Seakan dia baru saja mendapatkan hal yang sangat menarik.

"Akhirnya, roda sudah diputar. Dadu pun telah dilempar. Entah nasib apa yang memenuhi kehidupanmu nanti, itu tergantung jalan apa yang akan kau pilih."

Bintang jatuh terlihat kembali. Bersamaan dengan itu ...

"Sedangkan diriku, tak lebih hanya sebagai perantara untukmu menuju dirimu yang sebenarnya."

**[ Prologue End ]**

**A/N:**

**_Oke aku akan menjelaskannya disini. Terlalu banyak basa basi di fanfiksi yang sebelumnya. Dan aku akan mengubahnya agar langsung pada inti ceritanya._**

**_Bisa dibilang ini remake, dan aku tak akan banyak berbasa basi lagi. Aku mengulangnya dari prologue karena perubahannya akan diterapkan di chapter selanjutnya._**

**_80% Ceritanya akan mengikuti konsep yang kubuat sebelumnya. Maaf aku hanya author bodoh yang mencoba memperbaiki ceritanya. Bahkan Kings Incarnation pun ingin kurubah._**

**_Well, segini saja. Cerita utamaku adalah Fate: The True King of Heroes yang sangat ingin kutamatkan. Sedangkan fanfiksi ini adalah selingan semata._**

**_Terimakasih karena selalu mendukungku dan mengkritik tulisanku._**

**_Babay_**

**_Remake—_**

**_28 September 2019_**


End file.
